new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Horror
"I swear! It was as big as a damn house! And then there was this middle eye. It was like I was starting death in the eye!" - Eyewitness to a Wood Horror. The Wood Horror, also goes by the unpleasant names of Uddohorā, Tree Rat, Antler Demon and so forth on. The Wood Horror is a creature of fable and myths. Many stories in which they are featured often speak of a curse as these creatures are far from benevolent. They are depicted to be the size of a hovel, having antlers or horns as well large claws. With the strength to kill a strong adult man with one blow. But their most terrifying attribute is their third eye, resting on what could be called their brow. Encountering one means you're cursed or going to be cursed. Various folk legends do regard the Wood Horror as a guardian of secrets, deep within primaeval woods. Secrets that are either better off left collecting dust and to be forgotten but also able to provide answers of an older time. Lifestyle Not much is known about the lifestyle of the Wood Horror. There are tales that state that they live on the energy of those unfortunate souls that wander too deep into the dark and ancient woods, never to be found again - as they have fallen prey to the Wood Horrors. Other tales say that they come out of their woods during a full moon to wander the land briefly, in search of those with great malicious intention. Some other stories that don't depict them as malicious creatures state that the Wood Horror lives off on the energy of the woods. Less is even known on how Wood Horrors breed and reproduce. There are no stories that could shed a dim light on how a Wood Horror comes to be, only that they are creatures of ancient evil or malice. It is, however, always that Wood Horrors are encountered alone, marking them as solitary beasts. Region of Appearance The stories about Wood Horrors are wide and broad. From the cold northern fjords of the Lightning country to the mountainous areas of the western countries. It is obvious that the Wood Horrors do confine them to old and large woods, being able to remain away from many interactions with humans. Strong Points * Strength: The Wood Horror possess great strength. Feats like tearing an adult man apart with its claws are no impossible task. There are various dreadful tales that depict a Wood Horror ambushing man and horse, making short work of both with its claws. * Third Eye: ''Not talking about the arse of the Wood Horror. In between the two eyes, rest another. This eye is said to harbour almost magical attributes, being able to see chakra fluxations. Making hiding and cloaking oneself in chakra, not a real practical solution to evade a Wood Horror's attacks. Most stories do state that the Third Eye of a Wood Horror having a terrifying ability. When a Wood Horror fixates on its prey, its Third Eye will start to glow red. This will pull the victim(s) into a state of hypnosis. In these states the victim(s) won't be able to see anything else but the glowing red eye amidst the darkness, hearing the dreadful sound as smelling the reeking Wood Horror coming for them. Only young Wood Horrors that haven't matured yet, don't possess the Third Eye. * ''Stealth: The Wood Horror is a creature of stealth. While its a force to be reckoned with, it seems to favour to ambush its victims and make use of rapid attacks to overwhelm its opponents. Camouflaged with the vegetation, it takes a master tracker to be even able to know that a Wood Horror is lurking nearby. * Vitality: Striking a Wood Horror with tempered steel is a good idea. Trying to kill it with ninjutsu, feasible. But if one pays heed to the tales about fights with Wood Horrors, it is their vitality that marks them as menacing combatants. A strike of a steel edge or deadly punch of chakra can harm the beast but it regenerates at a rapid speed. Where a wound was inflicted a minute ago, can already have been healed. Weak Points * Creature of the Dark: Wood Horrors keep in the dark and what is most unfamiliar, to most, parts of the woods. They shun away from bright sources of light, trying to steer clear from the likes of campfires. * Silver and Bronze: ''While steel and chakra can harm the creature, it is far from afraid of facing combatants that wield one or either. Silver or bronze weapons, however, seem to instil dread in a Wood Horror. Wounds inflicted by silver or bronze weaponry won't be regenerated by a Wood Horror, the likely cause why it fears weapons of such metal. Dragonsteel is also likely able to inflict a similar effect. * ''Sensitivity: Wood Horrors have great senses. Using those to hunt and survive, they can hear much better than humans. Some even say that a Wood Horror can hear a whisper, filled with ill intent, from many miles. This sensitivity is also one of their downfalls as they shun away from rowdy places. If agitated by too much sound, it is said that Wood Horror will attempt to flee. Songs of joy and merrymaking are depicted to drive as keeping Wood Horrors away for miles. Category:Beastiary Category:Beast Category:Special Creature